


Well Damn

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older Sam, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help himself, he knows he shouldn't be drawn to the young man standing before him, but it's Dean, not his Dean, but a younger more innocent version of his brother, a Dean who didn't grow up hunting, a Dean who had a normal life, a Dean who wants him more than he has ever wanted anyone before. Sam knows he shouldn't follow the 18 year old out behind the diner, but he can't help himself. Sam knows he's a bad man, but Dean on his knees in front of him is too big a temptation to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Damn

Sam woke up, head throbbing. He looked around, unsure of where he was or how he had gotten there. He stood, blinking into the bright sunlight as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Nothing looked familiar, and yet at the same time it did, like any other small town he had passed through in his life.

Sam couldn’t understand why he had woken in a park, last thing he remembered was passing out in his motel room, angry. Angry at the world, at himself for being to scared to tell Dean how he felt, angry at Dean for once more picking someone up and taking off with her. But Sam wasn’t feeling angry anymore, now he was feeling confused, scared, and alone. 

He made his way out of the park, head down, hands in pockets. He saw a diner up across the road, and decided to go get something to eat. Maybe that would clear up his head. 

He walked inside the diner, head down because the light and noise were still making his head pound. Sam went to a booth, picking up the menu to see what he was planning on eating.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Sir,” a younger male voice said.

Sam looked up, his eyes widening as they met emerald green ones. The speaker could have been a much younger version of his brother, but no Dean Sam had ever seen. The boy standing in front of him had almost shoulder length blonde hair. He was watching Sam closely, as if recognizing him. “Um, yeah, a coffee,” Sam answered, his eyes trailing down to the young man’s name tag, “Dean, if that’s okay.”

The young man, Dean, walked away, looking over his shoulder at Sam every so often as he made his way to the counter. When he returned a few minutes later he set the coffee in front of Sam, lingering at the table. “Who are you?” there was something about his voice, a tone Sam couldn’t place.

“My name is Sam,” Sam replied, forcing himself to stop staring at the young man in front of him.

“Huh, go figure,” Dean said, still standing at the side of the table, as if there was something more he wanted to say. After a minute or two Dean asked in a semi-embarrassed voice, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Sam nodded, giving the young man his order. He stared at Dean as he walked away, kid couldn’t have been more than 18 if Sam was judging things right, his eyes kept being brought back to the boy’s tight ass so enticingly encased in faded denim.

Sam sat waiting for his meal, an uncomfortable feeling filling him, something was very very wrong. When Dean came back to the booth a few minutes later with the coffee pot, Sam took a refill, swallowing hard when he could feel Dean’s eyes lingering on him. He looked up to find the teen looking at him, “Yeah?”

“Okay this is gonna sound really odd, but you look like someone I know. I mean, well you’re a lot taller than him and older, but you look like him,” Dean said, biting his lower lip, the innocent gesture sending a shock of lust through Sam’s body.

“So, um, so who do I look like?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice normal, trying not to let the younger man hear the lust he was feeling.

“My baby brother, um, his name’s Sammy, well Sam, but everyone calls him Sammy. Kid hates it, though.”

‘Oh, shit,’ Sam thought, things were definitely wrong. He swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say to that.

Dean gave him this look, questioning and wanting at the same time, “I get off in like 30 minutes if you wanna talk.”

And Dean sounds so nervous, hopeful, and Sam is nodding before he can think this through. He ate his food quickly, leaving a large tip for Dean, nodding at the boy before walking out the front door. Within a minute Dean is outside, biting his lip nervously, sort of nodding to the alley behind the diner. Sam follows him, only to find himself shoved against the wall, the boy’s hands in his hair, Dean kissing him hard.

And fuck if it isn’t one of the most intense kisses Sam’s ever had, he can feel the boy hard against him, grinding their cocks together. “Suck me,” Sam whispers against Dean’s lips, moaning when the boy drops to his knees and begins to unbuckle Sam’s belt.

Sam curses when Dean finally has him out of his pants, moaning as the boy wraps his lips around the head of his cock, licking at the slit, teasing him before leaning forward and taking Sam’s whole length in one movement. “Oh, fuck,” Sam moans, fingers running through the boy’s hair as he begins to bob up and down his length, sucking Sam with practiced ease.

He looks down and sees one of Dean’s hands down the back of his pants, obviously fingering himself, “Fuck, Baby, want something better than fingers?”

Dean nods, mouth still wrapped around Sam’s cock.

Sam pulls the boy to his feet, telling him to brace himself against the wall. And Dean complies, no questions asked, begging Sam to just fuck him already. He smirks at the boy’s words, kissing the side of his neck before spanking one firm ass cheek hard, “Wait, Baby, gonna take care of you.”

He grabs onto Dean’s hips, slowly entering the boy’s body. Dean is so fucking tight, and Sam knows this isn’t gonna last long, “You do this often? Pick up strange men and let them fuck you?”

“Only you, Sammy, oh fuck, so good,” Dean moans as Sam continues to thrust in and out of him.

“Sammy, huh? Thinking of your baby brother, are you? Thinking about letting him fuck you, De?”

“You are him, somehow you’re Sammy, aren’t you?” Dean pants, thrusting back at Sam with every thrust, moaning like a whore.

“You have no idea, Dean, no idea at all. Yeah, in a way. You like this though, don’t you? Getting fucked like the bitch you are.”

“Yes, please, more. Touch me, please,” Dean was begging, head thrown back, resting on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam sucked at Dean’s neck, leaving a large dark hickey on his flesh. He slipped one hand off of Dean’s hip and wrapped it around Dean’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, yes, so good, such a good little bitch, born for this, Baby, born to have my cock pounding your sweet ass.”

Sam continued to stroke Dean, his hand moving fast, his thrusts intensifying. He could feel his orgasm approaching but refused to come until Dean had. “Come for me, Pretty,” he moaned into Dean’s ear, lightly biting down on the lobe.

Dean came with a yell, his clenching channel sending Sam over the edge. Sam had barely pulled out when his vision whited out and when he opened his eyes again he was back in his motel room. He would have thought it was nothing but a dream, but his pants were still around his ankles and he could still feel Dean’s warmth on his skin. He swallowed hard, about to go and clean up when the door slammed open and Dean came prowling in.

Dean smirked down at him, eyes full of mischief. “Looks like someone had fun while I was gone, Sammy. So who was she?”

Sam rolled his eyes, deciding on the truth, “Just this pretty little thing I met in a diner, cute kid, all of 18, had the tightest little ass. Wish I could’ve fucked him more.”

Dean blinked at him, “Him? You fucked a dude?”

Sam grinned, “Got a problem with that Dean?”

Dean shook his head, crawling onto the bed, “Mm, had I known you were into dudes I would have done this sooner.” He leans in and kisses Sam, years of pent up passion and want quite visible in the kiss. “So what was his name?”

Sam smirks, “Dean Winchester.”

“Well damn.”


End file.
